She's All I Need
by quinnthatsgay
Summary: You know you're in love with her. You don't want to but you believe that a heart do its own job without cooperating with brain. So you can't blame yourself, you blame your heart, even though it doesn't make sense. She's all you need in life.


**Hey guys! How's life? Yes I'm back! The darn big exam was over. It was quite easy but I'm not a straight A's student so why say that lol. Thanks for the wishes guys, you guys are truly awesome ;)**

**So this one shot, I wrote it when I finished studying which meant at 2 or 3 a.m. And sorry for the grammar and spelling errors, I wrote this in my iPod so yeah. **

**Oh and I have tons of story right now, so just wait *smirk***

**Right now (and forever) I really need Achele and Faberry to happen. DIANNA JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE GAY! UGH!**

**Listen to My Love Is Like A Star by my wife, Demi. I bought her album. It was amazing, and listen to Greensleeves AND go to the RainyMood website. Just do it. Or just listen to the rain. I love rain guys. **

**Disclaimers; Yeah I own them that's why you always see them making out. *sarcasm* lol.**

* * *

><p>You know you're in love with her. You don't want to but you believe that a heart do its own job without cooperating with brain. So you can't blame yourself, you blame your heart, even though it doesn't make sense. She's all you need in life.<p>

You know she doesn't look at you the way you look at her. She gave the look you gave to her to Finn. You never like Finn that much, even when you're dating him. It's like dating a wall. You don't get how talkative, grammar-freak like her could stand him. You never like him but now you hate him. More than you hate Sue Sylvester, Will Shuester or the clown (you watched It when you was a little girl, it still haunt you) you hate Finn Hudson more than you ever hate anyone.

You hate Finn Hudson because of his stupid-ness. You hate Finn Hudson because of the way he think he's the greatest male lead. You hate Finn Hudson because of his stupid teenage boy hormone. You hate Finn Hudson because he's very emotionless. You hate Finn Hudson because he dances like the guy in Hi-Fi (though when you were a little girl, you thought he was cute). You hate Finn Hudson because he broke Rachel's nose and caused her the need to change her nose. You hate Finn Hudson because he got to hug Rachel anytime he wants. You hate Finn Hudson because he got to kiss Rachel. But most of all you hate Finn Hudson because he has Rachel Berry's heart that you want.

They had a fight and Finn broke up with Rachel (she added this in her 'reasons to hate Finn' list). You quickly drove you car to the Berry's house. Hiram and Leroy greeted you and asked you what's wrong with their baby girl. You just smiled and told them that you'll fix it.

You walked inside her room finding her curled up on her bed. She was crying. It's not loud, you can barely hear it, but because of those tears, it caused your heart to break.

You walked towards her and lay down on the bed with your front pressed to her back. You wrapped your right arm around her waist, intertwining your fingers with her's. Your left hand caressing her hair. You pressed your lip to her hair and you can smell her scent. She just kept on crying.

She turned around. Her front meets yours. The fingers in the middle, causing a small space between you guys. She buried her face on your chest. For a moment you're afraid she might hear the way your heart beat when she's around. You looked down and you saw how her beautiful big brown eyes were red. Her cheeks were also red. Her big plump lip got thicker. You stared at her lip. You never have the urge to kiss someone like you want to kiss Rachel Berry that day. You just want to lean it and press your lip to her's and slowly take away the pain. You like to believe that a kiss is powerful, it could cure anything. You really want to kiss her more than that one time you want to kiss Natalie Portman. You need to kiss her to let her know that there's someone for her that's better than Finn Hudson and that someone could love her more. You leaned forward, eyes on her lip. You leaned forward, closing your eyes. You leaned forward and press your lip to her hairline.

You can't take advantage on her. Certainly not when her mind was filled with Finn Hudson. You can't lose her. You rather be her friend, best friend who's in love with her. You rather have that then not having her in your life at all.

Both of you fell asleep in the exact position, only closer.

You woke up with a sight if her sleeping next to you. You sighed, she looked very beautiful, like an angel (you don't know how an angel look like, but an angel is beautiful, breath taking, she exactly that) she looks peaceful. You don't want to see her cry again. You just want to look at her smile that could light up your day; you want to listen to her laugh that make you smile. You want to look at the pouty lip she always gave you when you guys played Mario and she lost. You and Mike Chang always ended up beating her. You want to see that pouty, eyes rolling often. You don't want to see her cry, her tears.

You would do anything to have those back.

* * *

><p>When you walked inside the school, you have her in your arm. You threw your HBIC face. You saw her looking at one direction and her eyes got teary. You looked at the direction and saw Finn Hudson putting his books inside his locker. You clenched your jaw and walked Rachel to her class. You kissed her forehead before you walked for your own class.<p>

You walked to her class after the bell rang. You leaned to the wall beside the door. You watched as the kids walked out of class and your eyes widen when you saw her. You smiled and wrapped your hand around her wrist. When she looked up at you, you kissed her cheek and walked to the cafeteria. You sat her down and you line up for lunch. She always brings her own lunch since McKinley is not vegan friendly. You watched her talking to Kurt. You smiled.

"Gag," you heard a voice behind you. You turned around and there was Santana Lopez with a smirk on her face.

Your eyes turned back to Rachel. Her smiled turned down when she saw Finn Hudson walked in. You clenched your jaw.

"She's in love with him. She'll always be. I don't think there's a time she's not in love with Finnessa," Santana Lopez said.

You looked down and took your lunch.

"It felt like shit, I know. I know what it felt like to love someone who's in love with someone else. It felt like all you want to do is yell as loud as you can. Like you want to run over Artie-or in your case Hudson, and let them die," she said as you guys walked to the table.

You looked at Rachel and then her. You want to smile but you can't. She gave you a small smile but quickly turned it into the smirk.

Rachel fed you her sandwich. She peeled open the orange. You offered her your lunch and she stared at you. You chuckled.

You walked her to her next class and repeat your action; you kissed her forehead and walked to your own.

You saw Finn Hudson walking to his class.

"Hudson,"

He turned to you. You looked up at him and you're imagining yourself punching him.

"What the fuck did you do to Rachel?"

Finn swallowed his saliva and gave Quinn his dumb face.

"Tell me, Finn. What did you do?" you scowled.

His expression turned from being scared to... arrogant?

"Why do you care?" he asked you. You furrowed your brows.

"What are you talking about? I asked you what you did to Rachel. And when I asked something, I want answer. So, answer me,Finnessa,"

"Just because you and Rachel are sort of friend now, that doesn't change that you hurt her once! So stop trying to care and back off, Quinn,"

You clenched your jaw. You don't know if you're mad because he made Rachel cried or because he said that. Probably both. Either way, you're mad. You're furious.

"Look," you took a deep breath before continuing your words.

"Rachel... she loves you. She's my best friend and I hate seeing her cry. You're lucky to have her, Finn. You're lucky to have her heart because one day when she's a big star, you'll be right next to her. You'll be in her speech when she wins her Tony award. You'll always be part of Rachel Berry's life. So don't fuck it up, Finn. Because when that day comes, there are plenty of guys that want to date her. Celebrities, businessmen maybe even millionaires. Don't throw that away, Finn. Because her smile can brighten up your days, and a day with her feels like a second, and if you hurt her once more, i swear to God, I'll torture you,"

The boy in front of you looked lost. Like you need to slap his so he'll wake from his dream. Just when you're about to slap him, he clenched his teeth and walked away.

You felt someone putting their hand on your shoulder. You turned around and there was Mike Chang, smiling weakly. You looked up at him and hugged him.

* * *

><p><em>Mike and Santana knew. You didn't tell them, they discovered it. You were playing Mike's Nintendo DS in his room while he played Pokémon. You got a text from Rachel. She asked you what you want to eat that night. But since she's Rachel Berry, asking someone something simple was like an interview. You smiled when you read her text. You asked Rachel where she was and she replied she was with Finn. Your smile faded. Mike noticed it.<em>

_"Rachel?"_

_"...yeah," you nodded._

_"She's with Finn?"_

_Your eyes widen. And he just smiles weakly as he was saying he's sorry._

_He walked towards you and held you._

_"It's okay, Luigi. It's gonna be okay. Don't worry, you'll be fine, believe me," he whispered in your ear._

_You cried on his chest. You want to believe him, after all he's your 'twin' but not at the moment._

* * *

><p><em>Santana started to notice the way you look at her. The way you always talked about her and how you miss her when she's not around.<em>

_"It's okay you know,"_

_You looked at her, brows raised._

_"To like a girl. It's not wrong. It's love,"_

_You bit your lip._

_"Do you love her?"_

_You do. You love her more than you ever love anyone. Your heart works differently when she's around. Your eyes glitter when you're with her. You're smile become wider when she's around. She makes you happy. She texted you every morning just to wake you up. She cooked bacon for you. She doesn't care that you're a closet nerd. She laughs at a very simple to you said. She makes you feel._

_"Yes,"_

_Santana smiled and hugged you._

You realized that you have great friends who supported you.

* * *

><p>You and Rachel were watching movie. Her back met your front as you guys sat on the couch. You were commenting on how bad the movie was, she kept laughing asking you to shut up although she also kept saying how bad the cast were.<p>

You kissed her head and inhale her scent. What you loved the most about her scent, is that she have her own. Like when she didn't use her perfume. You love that scent.

She played with your fingers as she watched the movie. She chuckled, must be from the movie, and you can't help but to smile.

Her phone went off when you was drawing circle on her palm with your fingers. She hid her face in your neck.

You loved this moment where you guys would look like more than friend. In your mind you were holding Rachel Berry, your unlocked her phone and opened the text. But when you saw who's was it from you can't help it.

_Im so sry, Rach. I wuz stpd, dnt knw wat i wuz thnkng. I luv u. Let get dinner 2mrw k?__  
><em>

Your jaw clenched. And you rolled your eyes. He sounded like a 12 years old girl. That was so easy, asking through text. You hate Finn, but right now you hated yourself more because you know you caused him for his action. You hated yourself. But when you saw the smile in Rachel's face, you can't help but knowing that it's the best.

You're in love with her. You're so in love with her that you don't mind not having her because you just want to see her happy. It's hurt, but at least it's your heart that's hurting.

* * *

><p>The next morning you texted her, telling her that you'll pick her earlier that day because your car needs gas. She replied few minutes later. Your heart shattered in little pieces again as you read the text.<p>

_Good morning to you too! Quinn I would like to inform you that today Finn will pick me up. But meet me at your locker, I made you breakfast._

But what could you do?

Arriving at school without a small brunette in your arms felt odd. You saw Mike, Santana, Brittany and Tina, they were looking at you. Brittany and Tina were waving while Mike's and Santana's brows furrowed.

You shook your head at the two and move to your locker. You smiled a little when you saw Rachel. She smiled back at you.

"I cooked you bacon with eggs and I also made red bean because you Quinn is addicted to animal although I against it, I won't make you turn into a vegan... But! You need to eat something other than this," she pointed at the lunch box and cringed. You laugh and open it. You pulled out a strip of bacon and eat it.

"Are you kidding me, Rach? I could eat this same thing for the rest of my life!"

"Minus the red bean," you quickly added.

"Well I don't mind that, but you need to eat the red bean too. Or else I won't cook you breakfast anymore,"

"Okay, okay," you smiled.

She kissed your cheek and told you she's late for class and walked away.

You wanted to ask why won't she go with you, but then you saw Finn Hudson waiting for her. He wrapped his gigantic arms around Rachel. And he leaned down and kissed her.

Quinn looked away and sighed. Santana and Mike panted your shoulders.

* * *

><p>You got a text from Rachel, you smiled.<p>

_Will you accompany me to the mall, Quinn?__  
><em>

_Yeah. Pick you up at 12:30.__  
><em>

Your hearts beat fast. The smile didn't leave your face.

You drove to her house as fast as you can, you missed her so much.

When you arrived the Berry men smiled and as always offer you bacon, causing Rachel to growl at her fathers. You laughed and kissed her cheek. You noticed the smile Leroy and Hiram sent to each other.

Her phone went off and she smiled. Your smile started to fade.

"Good morning... I meant afternoon, Finn!"

You clenched your jaw and looked down at the maroon carpet.

"Yes... I'm going to the mall with Quinn... I don't know maybe about 3:30, I assume..."

The Berry's men sent you a small smile, and you returned it. They asked you to eat with them in the kitchen.

"I... love you too, Finn," she whispered but you heard her anyways.

That's what you heard she said before you crashed to the wall. Your forehead hurt so bad, you thought you had broken your skull. You hissed and rubbed your forehead.

She walked to you with a grinned, still on the phone. She had tissues in her free hand and she wiped the little blood on your forehead. She brushed your hairs. She mouthed 'clumsy' to you and you smiled. She leaned forward and stood on her tippy toes, and pressed her lips to your forehead. And then she kissed your cheek. You close your eyes, when you open them; she was still talking on the phone. Your eyes travelled down to her lips. You swore you saw her looking at yours too.

She said her goodbye and then asked you if you're okay. You think for an answer. It's not my head that's hurting, it's my heart. You thought, but you just nodded.

"You want to eat?"

"It's alright. We can eat later can we?"

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'll get my purse first," she walked away.

Leroy hugged you suddenly. Although it was shocking, it's exactly what you needed. A comfort. Hiram smiled at you.

That's the moment you realized they knew your feeling towards their daughter.

* * *

><p>You guys ate at the food court, Rachel just love the salad there. After that, you followed her as she walked.<p>

She stopped in front of a store.

You tried to catch your breath.

**_Victoria Secret._**

You looked down at her and saw her cheeks redden. You can't seem to breathe.

She pulled you into the stores and you saw what she's looking at.

**Lingerie.**

"Why are we here?" you hissed.

"Shh! Because I'm trying to find something,"

"Why here?"

She pulled you into the dressing room.

"Finn's birthday coming,"

You looked around, and clenched your jaw.

"And?" you acted stupid.

Please just don't say what I'm thinking you'll say, you thought.

"And I would like to give him my innocent," he whispered and you scowled.

Before you can say anything she went into one of the room.

"Quinn?" she called your name.

"... Yes?"

"Could you come in and tell me what you think?"

You walked towards the room opened the door.

Your eyes widen and you forget how to breathe.

Rachel was standing with her back on you. She turned around and you swore you just die. She was wearing a black with a little red lingerie.

"What do you think?"

You bit your lips and pulled her forward. You wrapped your right arm around her waist. You caressed her cheek.

"Don't," you whispered.

"Don't do it. What you have is very special. You can't give that away easily, Rach. And just because it's his birthday, that doesn't mean you need to give away the most precious thing. You don't have to wait till you're 25, but just wait until you're ready. I regretted mine; I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Please don't. Please," you whispered in her ear.

You brushed your lips on her cheek.

She bit her lips and you walked out.

When she walked out she gave you a smile and kissed your cheek.

She didn't purchase it.

* * *

><p>"Quinn?" she called you. You looked at her as you pause the movie.<p>

"What if I don't want to go to Julliard?"

"Well it's okay. There's plenty of great school out there. There's NYU, they have great course," you replied.

"What if I don't want to go to NYU?"

"Well... Where do you want to go then?"

"What if I don't want to go to school at all?"

The smile on your face fades.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about it. I want to stay right here, maybe if I decide that I want to continue my study, I'll go to school near here," You frowned.

"Why?" you hissed.

"I just... I don't know, Finn going to stay and work at 's workshop. I don't want to leave him," you stood up.

"But Julliard is you dream! It has been since you're a little girl, Rach!"

She stood up too.

"Yes, but my dream is also to be with Finn,"

"You can't just let go of your dream to be with someone who's not worth it!"

"How could you said that!"

"Rachel, he's just a boy! What about Broadway? Performing with millions of fans! What about all that? Where is the Rachel Berry I know?" you yelled.

"She grew up and realizes some dreams are meant to be exactly what they are. A dream!"

"You can't do this, Rachel! You can't give up! Becoming a star for you Rachel Berry, is not a dream! Everybody knows that!"

"Why do you care so much? You're supposed to support me!"

"I just want the best for you!"

"Maybe that is the best for me!"

You clenched your jaw.

"What have you done to my Rachel?"

"Why do you care so much, Quinn! I just need your support!"

"Guess what? Fine. Do what you want to do. Be with Finn and don't regret it when he breaks up with you. Don't come to me, crying. Don't come crawling to me when you have no one, come on Berry you're just a pathetic loser! The only thing that made them stopped doing bad stuffs to you is because you're my friend. Guess you choose the old way, right Manhands?"

You noticed the tears in her eyes, and you realized you had said the wrong thing. Few seconds later, her palm met your cheek.

"I know you're going to be back. I know you haven't change. Get out,"

"R..ach... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Rachel," you begged walking towards her. She pointed at the door.

"Please, Rach,"

"Get the fuck out of my house, Quinn!"

She pushed you. You walked towards the door and turned around; your hazel eyes met her brown one. You sighed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Days and days passed, Rachel avoided you. She didn't answer your call or reply to your texts. At school, she sat with Finn on lunch break and sat beside him on Glee. You really wanted to kill Finn Hudson.<p>

"Quinnie?" your mom called your name.

"Yeah, mom?" you put the dishes back to the drawer.

"How's Rachel, honey? She hasn't been here for days. I bought a vegan cookbook and thought maybe she and I can bake some cookies."

Your mom adores Rachel. It shocked you how easy they get along. When Rachel talked about her dads, your mom smiled. And not the smile she usually use when she's faking something, but honest smile.

"She's not coming here again, mom,"

"What do you mean, Quinnie?"

"I mean she's not going to ever come here again,"

"Why?"

"For God sake mom, she just not ok! She hates me, mom!" You yelled.

"Quinnie,"

She wrapped her arms around you as she calmed you.

"It's okay, baby. It's fine,"

"No it's not, she hates me."

She kissed your head.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love Rachel,"

She smiled.

"I know,"

You let go of her and looked at her, wiping your tears.

"No mom, I'm in love with her,"

"I know, I know. I noticed the way you look at her. It's okay, Quinnie. I'm not mad. I was scared at first but then I noticed how happy you are when you're with her. I just want you to be happy. And I love her too,"

You smiled but then you started to cry again as you remembered how that doesn't even matter.

* * *

><p>You walked to her house. You needed to apologize, you missed her.<p>

You called her many times. You texted her to tell her you were standing in front of the main door.

You sighed and knocked. She's in there you thought. Her car was on the driveway. A clicked turned your lips upward.

The sight in front of you was... indescribable.

"Quinn," she whispered. Your eyes were still roaming at the pink robe.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

You looked up.

"Rach," you started.

"I'm here because-"

"Rachel? Who is it?" a manly voice interrupted you. A manly voice that you know.

You clenched your jaw. She looked panicked. You walked towards her and slowly untied the robe.

The sight in front of you made your heart stopped.

She was wearing the lingerie, the ones at the store. Your eyes met her. Her brown eyes filled with tears, your hazel ones mirrored her.

You turned around and walked away. You heard her called your name, but you didn't bother to turn around.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, you wore as much make up as you could to hide the reddish color under your eyes.<p>

You saw her at your locker. She stared at you, you kept on walking.

She took your wrist and walked inside of an empty toilet.

She locked the door behind her.

She walked towards you and out of nowhere she stood on her tippy toes and kissed your lips.

You kissed back.

A kiss turned into full passionate kisses. Both of you refused to pull away.

Oxygen needed, you pulled away. You looked inside her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Did you do it?" you questioned her.

She shook her head. You smiled.

"I broke up with him. I have feelings for you, Quinn. Feelings that I should have for him. I just thought you would never return my feeling. I'm afraid of being hurt again,"

You smiled and kissed her again. Her lips felt so good against your's.

* * *

><p>You caressed her cheek and kissed her hairline.<p>

You stared at her as she lay down on the bed. The white sheets covering her bare beautiful body. You smiled. You put on your old sweatshirt and a short. You took out the velvet box from the drawer.

You looked at her once again.

You smiled. You always smiled when you're with her (minus when you guys fight, because she always want to win).

You walked slowly towards her. Her breaths sounded normal. Before she was gasping for air. You smirked.

You noticed the white lacy lingerie on the floors. Again you smirked.

You knelt down beside the bed causing her to look at you. She smiled.

"Why are you wearing clothes, Quinn? I don't want to do many laundries. You know you'll take it off later," she said, grinning.

You blushed.

"Rach?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I have a question to ask you,"

"Well ask away then,"

"Before that, Rachel you are such a wonderful person. I've been in love with you since I was in high school and now we're both 24.

You achieved your dream, you're a star. I'm a psychiatrist. We both have careers. We've been together for 7 years. Those years are the best years. Yes we have our ups and downs but I want to live like those years in the future. I want to live my life with you. I want to wake up next to you, eat your breakfast, walk at the park with you, I want to kiss you every day, I want to make love to you everyday... okay maybe not but I want to be able to call you my wife, I want to tell people that you're my wife and that you're mine. I want to tell you how much I love you everyday. You're all I need in my life, I don't want anything else than having you as my wife. So Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

You asked letting your tears fell down. She looked at you, also crying. She looked at the ring inside the box. And then she looked back at you.

She smiled and jumped on you. She kissed you. Everywhere.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you, Quinn! I love you!"

"I love you," you whispered.

You close your eyes and smiled.

She's all you need, and you get her.

* * *

><p><strong>The end ;)<strong>

**See I can write story with happy ending! I just kinda suck at it. **


End file.
